Dipper's Journal
by Williebadger618
Summary: Remember when Dipper wrote in Journal 3 at the end of "Tourist Trapped"? Well what if he wrote in journal entries about all of his strange encounters with the monsters in Gravity Falls? Join Dipper as he relives his adventures while writing them down in black and white. NO FLAMES. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I remembered this one time at the end of _Tourist Trapped,_ Dipper wrote an entry journal about the gnomes and about how the journal helped him through that day. Well, what if Dipper wrote a journal entry for all of the strangest encounters he had? Read and find out what Dipper has to say about his crazy adventures in Gravity Falls. **

**Enjoy**

 **-Williebadger618**

 **P.S.: I'm not writing about _Tourist Trapped._ It already occurred.**

* * *

 _Wednesday, June 7, 2012_

 _Time: 10:37pm_

 _Dear Journal,_

 _What was suppose to be a normal day, turned into yet another strange day in Gravity Falls. More stranger than the gnomes pretending to be a pale teenager and attempt to kidnap my twin sister. I will always try to forget about that day, but I will never forget today. This day will live on in my memories, no matter how much I grow up._

 _After Mabel and I had our friendly syrup race, I stumbled upon an add in the "Wacky News" which said about a monster photo contest. Mabel and I see weirder stuff everyday in this town. Plus, the grand prize was $1,000. If Mabel and I won, we could split the prize equally. We knew exactly what we were going to do today._

 _But of course, our plans were put on hold._

 _Today was Grunkle Stan's annual family bonding day. However, his bonding days always turn out to be the worst. Let us forget about "Family_ _Counterfeit Money Day"; that county jail was so cold! Anyways, Stan insisted that Mabel and I go fishing with him today. However, I can never catch anything with those creepy fishing lures. They're always looking at me!_

 _Grunkle Stan had the whole day set up: 10 hours on a lake while reading jokes from the "1001 Yuk 'Em Ups" book. Luckily, Mabel and I were able to dodge that bullet when the towns lunatic, Old Man McGucket, came screaming and said that lake monster of Gravity Falls almost attacked him. Of course no one in town believed him, yet Mabel and I believed it would be a great time to do a mystery hunt, along with Soos._

 _Plus, snapping a photo of the lake monster could let us spend $500 on anything we wished for._

 _After searching for hours, we finally found it. Yet we were almost killed several times on land and water. We couldn't shake the lake monster off of our trail; even when we tried to hide in a cave behind the waterfall. I thought today would be the end of my short life, but thank goodness it was wedged between to opening of the cave. With it stuck, I was able to get some good shots for the photo contest. This was such an incredible discovery, but the biggest mystery was revealed when its eyes were flickering and its body was turned out to be made of metal. After careful investigation, it turned out that the lake monster was made by the old kook who claimed it was real._

 _The photo contest was flushed right down the drain. Mabel and I felt like idiots for abandoning Grunkle Stan to go this adventure in the first place. However, we were able to make it up by spending the rest of the day with him, until sunset. With the last role of film, we were able to take pictures which will always remind me of this special day with our great uncle._

 _After everything that has happened today, I think I will think twice before I make a rational decision. And, even though Grunkle Stan's family bonding days either don't go as planned, or end up in disaster, I will always appreciate the effort he puts in to bond with my twin sister and I, even if we don't show it._

 _-Dipper Pines_

* * *

 **Well, that ends the first journal entry. What do you think? Worth of a continuation? Let me know.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **R &R**

 **-Williebadger618**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I was surprised to see in the reviews that they wanted me to continue; and I will. Please enjoy the second entry of _Dipper's Journal_**

 **-Willebadger618**

* * *

 _Saturday, June 9, 2012_

 _Time: 10:58pm_

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Since my summer in Gravity Falls is never normal, I should be getting use to the strange and creepy things that go on here. Right?_

 _NO!_

 _Today was beyond creepy; and I thought gnomes were the strangest things I ever encountered. Remind me when I get home, to throw away my mother's garden gnome. Hopefully she won't notice, but if she asks, I'll just say I "knocked it over by mistake"._

 _I'm getting off task, let's get back to the real reason why I wrote this entry. It all started with a hidden door..._

 _Soos claimed he found a secret door hidden behind the wallpaper in the Mystery Shack. I didn't know what to expect in there. Perhaps it could be where Stan keeps all his attractions. Maybe its somewhere where the old conman hides all his money he received while doing all the tours. Or maybe it's just a normal closet. But again, this is Gravity Falls, and the word "normal" is never present._

 _When the door was open ajar, Soos, Mabel and I were greeted with a shocking discovery. Inside the room held life-like wax figures. Why would my great uncle have this collection? Are these secretly all of his friends since he doesn't necessarily have any? I mean, they can't move and their mouths are immobilized, so they're kind of stuck with him._

 _After grunkle Stan scared the heck out of the three of us, he began to tell the overview of his wax figures. They were one of his most popular attractions, until he forgot all about them. Some of them were Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes, Larry King, even Shakespeare! I was surprised that he put them all in storage._

 _Anyways, he was about to unveil Wax Abe Lincoln, yet he melted due to the exposure of the sunlight. Grunkle Stan was disappointed, but not for long. Mabel sprung up and decided to build him a new wax figure; after all, she is a wiz with arts and crafts; just look at all the sweaters she made herself!_

 _Once ideas were tossed and consulted with others, Mabel finally hatched an idea; a waxed replica of Stan. When it was revealed to our great uncle, he loved it so much that he reopened his wax figure collection. Either that, or he wanted more money in his pockets._

 _When the re-opening ceremony took place, it turned out he only got people to come because he claimed he was serving free pizza. Hey, I would have jumped for pizza, yet he already bribed me to hand out tickets with Wendy. Heh, that's the easiest twenty dollars I ever made._

 _Stan seemed to have a connection with his new wax figure. It was odd though; seeing my uncle talking to a replica of himself. Am I sure this wasn't all in my head._

 _Moving on; Mabel and I haven't been upstairs for ten minutes when we hear out uncle screaming. Turns out, wax Stan got decapitated. How could that have happened? Is he doing this just as a joke? To get a good laugh out of it? I studied him for a moment to see if there'd be any change in facial expression, but none occurred. He was so distraught, he even called the cops! Uh, hello? IT'S A WAX FIGURE!_

 _Mabel was more upset. All of her hard work she done for her uncle, chopped up to smithereens. I felt bad for her; no one tangles with my sister's craftsmanship. NO ONE. So, I decided to help find this head, and bring the criminal who murdered the wax figure to justice. I was determined to find the answer._

 _After technically wasting our time interviewing, observing, and jumping to conclusions, none of the townsfolk seemed guilty of the murder. Even with our found evidence: Shoe prints in the carpet, an axe behind grunkle Stan's chair, come on, cut us some slack. Where was the answer?_

 _Turns out, it was right under our noses._

 _It was the Wax Figures!_

 _I know, I know. Who would believe that actual cursed wax figures would come to life, and physically try to murder another one of its kind, or its owner since they were locked away from the outside world?_

 _Mabel and I would._

 _Luckily, we were able to kill them all by a warmer temperature, such as fire or candlelight. I almost went in a full body cast after fighting Wax Sherlock Holmes on the roof of the Mystery Shack. Because of my horrible aiming, Mystery Shack turned into Mystery Hack. Yeah, the 'S' kind of fell off the sign. My bad._

 _Anyway, Mabel and I banished all the wax figures and we were able to retrieve the missing head of wax Stan. Grunkle Stan was thrilled with our accomplishment, and happy we solved the case. However, I couldn't tell if the smile was directed by us, or when sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland spewed hot coffee in each others faces, and crashed the car into several trashcans._

 _Eh, what the heck? We all thought that was hilarious._

 _So, creepy little gnomes, a fake lake monster and cursed waxed figures. What else is there to explore in this mysterious town of Gravity Falls?_

 _Well, I guess I'll just wait for the supernatural to come to me, like it has been doing._

 _-Dipper Pines_

* * *

 **A/N: There's the second entry. Hope you liked it.**

 **R &R**

 **-Williebadger618**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Sorry for the delay; school is a pain in the neck. Anyways, here is the next entry for _Dipper's Journal._ Enjoy.**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

 _Monday, June 11, 2012_

 _Time: 8:22pm_

 _Dear Journal,_

 _As if this town couldn't get weird enough. I swear, Gravity Falls has two different sides of weird, and neither side is normal. It's only been a few weeks into my summer vacation with Mabel and just once, I wish I could have a day that's average._

 _But I know that'll never happen._

 _I'm always use to normal days back in my home in Piedmont. I had a simple routine: go to school, pass my classes, do my homework, play video games, hang with Mabel, eat, sleep, and repeat. Mabel's routine was: eat, sleep, party, repeat._

 _My Gravity Falls routine is something I have to think twice on, since nothing I mentally plan goes exactly as scheduled. Even with simple plans that don't require too much thinking. I think I should think twice before an eight-year-old psychic shoves me through a window, causing both of us to plummet to our death. Heh, and I thought falling off the roof of the Mystery Shack was bad enough._

 _While watching our daily dose of television, a commercial came across the screen, advertising about a guy named Gideon, and his telepathy tourist trap. If anything, this guy was tempting to beat grunkle Stan at his own game. Is it bad that I was secretly rooting for Stan? As an observers perspective, the commercial did not seem interesting to physically check out the attraction. However, Mabel wanted to see if it was real. Soos and I tagged along with her to the Tent of Telepathy, to see if the commercial held up to our standards._

 _The show was oddly short._

 _Gideon sang a song, (which frankly, is stuck in my mind) and did very few telepathy tricks. I for one, was not too interested in his show, yet Mabel was very entertained. I told Mabel that Gideon was a bigger fraud than our uncle, but my sister sort of ignored my statement, and listed out the positive. It almost sounded as if she had a crush on him..._

 _The next day, there really wasn't anything to do until the doorbell rang. Mabel ran to get it and it turned out to be Gideon. She and him went and hung out, leaving me to read from the journal._

 _Time went by and she returned...with a bunch of make-up on her face. What, did she return from the circus? Gideon applied all that...that gunk on her face. Bleh. I told her I don't trust anyone whose hair is bigger than their head, but she told me to knock it off and that all I like to do is "boy stuff" with Soos. And I do...come on, who doesn't like blowing up hotdogs in the microwave?_

 _Mabel continued to hang with Gideon so I didn't intervene, until she told me that she's going on a date with him. I was utterly shock that my sister was going on a date with someone whose four years younger than her. I was already thinking of the worse possible scenarios that could happen. She told me that it really wasn't necessarily a date; she was doing it to be nice. Yet, I told her that guys don't work that way, and that he will fall in love with her. She doesn't think that will happen and boy, do I think the same._

 _There's something off with Gideon; I just don't know what it is. Picking up Mabel for their date on a white horse should have been my first clue._

 _Hours passed and Mabel returned with a lobster. Weird, but at least I was happy that the date was over, and she would never have to go out with Gideon ever again._

 _At least that's what I thought._

 _Mabel told me that he asked her out again and she didn't know how to say "no" to him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and she likes Gideon...as a friend. She wanted to get things back to the way we were. I wasn't going to tell Mabel that she can't be friends with him; this was her battle and she can solve things on her own. It's only when she needs me the most, will I intervene and tell this kid to back off._

 _After Mabel's last date, she was utterly upset. She told me that she **was** in the friend zone with Gideon, and before she knew it, he pulled her into the romance zone. Well it could be worse; it's not like she would have to marry Gideon. __But once Grunkle Stan entered the room, he told Mabel that she had to marry Gideon._

 _I'm pretty sure I just jinxed everything._

 _Mabel ran out of the room and I followed her a short time later. I found her in our bedroom in one of the worst states she could ever enter; Sweater-Town. I hate seeing my sister upset, so I guess it's time for the twin brother to intervene with this relationship. If she couldn't break up with Gideon, then I would do it for her. This brought a huge smile to her face and a bunch of happiness to her system. That's the joyful twin sister I have._

 _Mabel told me that her and Gideon were going to have dinner at a restaurant called 'The Club'. I told her to stay outside and that I would handle it. I enter the restaurant and thankfully there was no one by the entrance. I quickly locate Gideon's table and approach him. I then rip the bandage off, telling Gideon that Mabel's kind of freaked out by him and doesn't want to see him anymore. I thought he was taking it badly, but then he puts a smile on his face, telling me that its all bygones. Ending on a good note, I vacate from the restaurant and approach Mabel from the outside. I told her it went fine and not to worry. Now things could go back to "normal" for once._

 _At least that's what we thought._

 _The following day, I received a call from the Gravity Falls Gossiper, Toby Determined. I quickly apologize from accusing him of that murder of wax Stan. (I still can't believe it was the wax figures!) and he referred to it as water under the bridge. He then asks me if I want to be interviewed about any weird, unusual stuff I've seen since I arrived, and knowing me, I quickly jumped onto the opportunity. I wrote down the address and time: 412 Gopher Road, tonight at 7p. This would be my best day in Oregon yet._

 _Boy was I caught WAY off guard._

 _It was a trap. Gideon made up the entire thing; their was no interview. DANG IT! He forced me here, starting off that there are so many secrets I couldn't begin to understand, but then I figured it was a cover-up from hiding his heartbroken feelings about my sister not into him. He starts yelling at me, saying that I turned her against him. How could I have done that, if what she told me was the truth? Man, Gideon does not know how to take 'no' as an answer._

 _Things went crazy with my encounter with Gideon. He was throwing objects at me, causing shelves to fall on top of me; I was even levitated off the ground, all thanks to that stupid object round his neck. Gideon then caused lamb shears to come afloat in the air, inching their way closer towards me. Was this the end? Would I ever see my twin sister again?_

 _Yes._

 _Mabel came at the best time possible. After seeing Gideon attacking me, she lured him in, telling him that she can't go out with him, but they could still be make-over buddies. Ha! He felt for it. She ripped that object right off from his neck, and threw it to me! I told him he wasn't so powerful without it, and the next thing I know, he and I are plummeting down the cliff. He starts slapping me, and I do it back to him, but then we realize we're about to be in full body casts. We brace ourselves for impact and pain, but neither one ever came._

 _Thank goodness Mabel saved us._

 _She levitates to the ground with ease with the object in her hands, saying to Gideon that it was over and she would never, ever date him. She threw the object to the ground, causing it to break. He said this wasn't over and won't be the last we see of him. Yeah, maybe we should see what happens first._

 _I was happy for Mabel; even though she couldn't break up with Gideon in the first place, she was able to gain enough confidence and lay down the law firmly to that stupid eight-year-old. So far, none of Mabel's 'boyfriends' have been sane, but the right one will come to her eventually. And if they ever break her heart, I will break their souls._

 _What? Too much?_

 _When we got home, we went directly to Grunkle Stan's arm chair, exhausted. We notice him putting up a clown painting, but didn't utter where he got it from. Probably stole it from someone. He told us that Gideon swore vengeance on the whole family. How would he try to destroy us now, by guessing what number we're thinking of? Psychics usually do that._ _I think._

 _Anyway, Gideon was out of the picture, and hopefully these days at Gravity Falls won't be too weird. But as they always say, Gravity Falls is just North of normal._

 _-Dipper Pines_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review please!**

 **R &R**

 **-Williebadger618**


End file.
